wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Techno
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(150deg, #8B0000, #FF0000, #FF8C00); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | 'Background information''' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | NeonStar the NightWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Happy and kind |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Balanced, normal, loud |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Red and blue |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Falcon (PUNCHHH) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Techno Waffle Frisbee |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 9 (18 human years) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Techno DJ |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | RainWing/NightWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To be the best techno DJ ever |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | The rain forest and sometimes the desert |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Sister: Lucent and NeonStar Friend: Arctic |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | RainWings and the NightWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Techno Haters |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Techno and her sisters |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Techno Haters |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Loud scream and talk in a techno voice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Claws, fire, teeth, and loud screech |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | None |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Techno!" |} |} * Techno was made in the 1980's * The creator of this character favorite kind of music is techno! Her relationships with any other tribe is very difficult due to her being a different looking dragon. Most dragon theorizes she is some kind of deformed RainWing half NightWing * NightWings Relationship with tribe: Bad "The NightWings look very suspicious around me. It looks like they really want to research who i really am.. I'm terribly terrified... Help.." * RainWings Relationship with tribe: Good "Ahh the RainWings. I love it when they are very jolly in the RainForest. With my colors, i'm sure they think i am a RainWing." * IceWings Relationship with tribe: Bad "Brr... No one can even go to their kingdom but my friend Arctic. I really wanted to see what does it look like in their castle" * MudWings Relationship with tribe: kinda good "I really love how strong they look like but the mud is a huge nope for me.. Don't ask why." * SandWings Relationship with tribe: Good "Their warm desert is really comforting but the problem is.. NOTHING!! Well this is pretty rare to find on my relationships list though... Awesome!" * SeaWings Relationship with tribe: very bad "WHERE IN TARNATION IS THAT KINGDOM??!!" * SkyWings Relationship with tribe: bad "very brutal. Mostly Scarlet is who i would never like to meet. EVER" Her history was pretty terrible. When She was just a year old, her family was attacked and seems like her families attacker didn't see her egg. She was found by NeonStar and Dashing. NeonStar and Dashing took care of her until she is 7 years old (12 human years). They helped her do her battle training until she is 8 years old. At night, she snuck away from the cave and read some scrolls.. about music... Well, since her name is Techno, she learned about techno and seems like she became a techno dj after she practiced. Today, she is a techno dj and can now protect her self and met a new friend names Arctic She is kind of course! She rarely gets mad. She doesn't care when a dragon starts attacking her, she would just walk away when her attacker is about to lunge and kill her. Sometimes for her defense, She would battle with her attacker. Techno, a techno song lover. Well, of course she have a style. She have a red colored circle on her chest to her tail. She have a jagged, curvy horn and her horn color is neon blue, she have a small neon green curved horn on her snout and a neon green membrane for her wings. She doesn't have webbed talons but she have neon green claws. She rarely cried in her life. She did cry a lot when she was just a hatchling. (more will be added soon) Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Dragonets